Memorias del comienzo
by glowingirl
Summary: Long ficc. Harry tiene una nueva vida junto a su familia, sin embargo oculta su pasado. Cuando tenga que revelar a sus hijos la verdad sobre su historia, vendrán a él las memorias del comienzo: el comienzo de una nueva vida, una vida sin miedos, una vida para vivirla tras el horror. Continuación del epílogo de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte.
1. Volviendo de King's Cross

**Aquí de vuelta, les traigo otro long ficc sobre Harry Potter, la inmortal saga que me inició en el mundo de la literatura fantástica, un mundo del que jamás volví a salir. Lleva mucho tiempo de preparación (y cuando digo mucho tiempo, creánme que es MUCHO tiempo). Espero que lo disfruten tanto como disfruté yo al pensarlo y escribirlo.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la mayoría de los escenarios y estructuras son propiedad de J.K Rowling. **

**GG**

* * *

**Volviendo de King's Cross**

Hacía una tarde verdaderamente hermosa. Harry estacionó el auto con un ruidito chirriante y paró en seco frente a una ya muy conocida plaza. Lily y Ginny ya bajaban del auto; en cuanto lo hicieron Harry levantó en brazos a la niña, haciéndole cosquillas se acercó a la puerta pintada de un brillante negro y una aldaba con forma de serpiente.

Tocó una vez la puerta con la punta de su varita y se oyeron ruidos de cadenas; la puerta se abrió hacia adentro y los tres pasaron sin hacer ningún ruido. Aún después de veinte años no había podido descolgar el retrato de la Señora Black, la madre del que había sido el querido padrino de Harry y el mejor amigo de sus padres. Aún después de veinte años... Harry no había podido abandonar esa casa.

- Por fin en casa - exclamó Ginny depositando su bolso en una mesita-. Estaba harta de tanto gentío, por fin tendré un poco de paz.

Harry la observó sonriente y le plantó un beso en los labios, lo que hizo que Lily se apartara de ellos con cara de asco.

- ¿Tienen que hacer eso enfrente mío? - preguntó mirando enfadada a su padre.

- ¿Y a ti qué? - le preguntó él mirándola sorprendido-. Ve arriba y lávate las manos, tu madre no tardará en hacer la cena.

Se había hecho bastante tarde. Habían estado todo el día de paseo y de compras en Londres. Estaban los tres verdaderamente cansados y con hambre.

La casa había cambiado mucho en esos años. Ginny solo había aceptado vivir allí con Harry si la transformaban de la cueva oscura, tétrica e inhabitable que era a un verdadero hogar, y eso era lo que se habían dedicado a construir desde entonces: las paredes habían sido vueltas a pintar con colores claros, y cubiertas con papel tapiz colorido; las ventanas habían sido reemplazadas por vidrios nuevos y marcos claros; las cortinas ya no eran de pesado terciopelo, sinó de liviana y blanca gasa. Las lámparas daban luz, las cabezas reducidas habían desaparecido y ya no estaba el paraguero de pierna de ogro que tantos problemas habia ocasionado en el pasado. Las alfombras y los tapices eran nuevos y coloridos, y la casa brillaba con una nueva luz, que respetaba su antigüedad, pero dándole un aire joven y vital. Harry aún recordaba los gritos y sarteses inintilegibles que había clamado el retrato de la señora Black durante las remodelaciones, a las que se había prestado la familia Weasley entera, junto con Ron y Hermione.

La niña subió arriba y Harry aprovechó para entrar a la cocina; donde encontró a Ginny ya vuelta de espaldas cocinando y controlando el fuego del caldero de cobre. No notó en absoluto la intromisión, y Harry (aprovechando la ocasión), se le acercó por detrás y rodéandole la cintura le besó el cuello.

- ¡Ay! - dijo Ginny, dando vuelta la cabeza para observar a Harry-. Me asustaste, no hagas eso...

- Perdón, no fue mi intención _incomodarla -_ respondió él, fingiendo haberse ofendido. La verdad era que con esa táctica (desde adolescentes) siempre lograba que Ginny le diera un beso de más.

- No digas tonterías. No quería decir eso; es sólo que me sobresaltaste... ¿Y Lily?

- Está arriba, lavándose las manos, y supongo que jugando con _Guantes - Guantes_ era el gato que Harry le había regalado a Lily para su noveno cumpleaños-. Ya bajará - le respondió, y dándola vuelta, la besó.

Ese beso, momentaneamente en privado, transportó a Harry a mucho tiempo atrás, cuando él y Ginny eran novios y ni siquiera Ron podía interrumpirlos, donde el roce de los labios de Ginny era lo único que existía y su cabeza quedaba en blanco...

- Ejem, ejem... ¿interrumpo algo? - el hechizo en el que Ginny dejó a Harry se rompió de repente, y ambos se separaron dando un respingo.

- No, linda - dijo Harry, algo molesto-. No pasa nada. ¿Y el gato?

- Arriba, jugando con las bombas fétidas que me regaló James en mi cumpleaños - le contestó la niña, con el ceño fruncido.

Pero el malhumor se le fue enseguida al escuchar unos familiares golpes en la puerta de la calle.

- ¡Tía Hermione! - exclamó de inmediato, y salió corriendo en dirección al vestíbulo, con el cabello ondeándole detrás.

Ginny miró sorprendida a su marido, pero Harry se encogió de hombros, tan sorprendido como ella y le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente "no tengo ni idea".

Trotando fue hacia la puerta y la abrió de un tirón. Allí, parados en el umbral, estaban Hermione y Ron cargando a Hugo, junto con Teddy, que momentaneamente desapareció bajo una melena pelirroja cuando Lily se lanzó a sus brazos.

- ¡Teddy!

-¿Que tal va? Vinimos de visita, espero que no hayamos caído en mal momento... -sonrió Ron, estrechándole la mano a Harry y dándole un abrazo.

-¿Mal momento? ¿Estás bromeando? -Harry también saludó a Hermione con un beso, y abrazó a su ahijado, que ya había sido liberado del apretujón de Lily-. ¿Que tal estás, Teddy?

_ Bien, muy bien, gracias _ contestó con una sonrisa. Era igual a Lupin; pero, como su madre, tenía el don de metamorfosearse (lo cual explicaba el cabello verdeazul que traía en ese momento)-. Fui a casa de Ron y Hermione, y estábamos charlando cuando se nos ocurrió darnos una vuelta por aquí. Ahora que los chicos empezaron el colegio, ambas casas parecen muy solitarias...

-¡Y tranquilas! -intervino Ron, que ya pasaba adentro con los brazos cargados de Lily.

-¡Ron! -lo regañó Hermione indignada.

Harry y Teddy se echaron a reir.

-Vamos, adentro, Ginny está cocinando -dijo meneando la cabeza.

-Iré a echarle una mano -dijo Hermione.

Los cuatro entraron a la cocina, Ron con Lily y Hugo encima, y al abrir la puerta apareció Ginny.

-¡Ron! ¡Hermione! Dos veces en un día. Eso es mucho... Teddy, querido, ¿como estás? Siéntate por favor -abrazó a Hermione y Teddy y besó a su hermano en la mejilla.

-Parece que tendremos toda una fiesta -apuntó Ron sentándose en una silla junto al fuego-. ¿Tienes algo de tomar, Harry?

Harry lo miró con una ceja arqueada, sabiendo a que se refería, y con una sacudida de su varita hizo aparecer siete copas de plata y una jarra llena de espumante hidromiel.

-Ahí tienes.

-Gracias, amigo -Ron se sirvió y ofreció una copa llena a Hermione.

Ginny puso unos cuchillos a cortar verduras y carne, y agregó el doble al caldero. Hermione insistió en ayudar, y entre las dos pronto se pusieron a cocinar, charlando animadamente. Por otra parte, Harry, Ron y Teddy, este último con Lily sobre las rodillas, se pusieron a conversar sobre Gringotts y el Ministerio de Magia.

-Yo estoy decidido a triunfar como Auror -dijo Teddy con orgullo.

-Bah... ¿Para qué? -le contestó Ron-. No hay ningún mago tenebroso interesante al que cazar... el último lo derrotó Harr... -pero no terminó la frase, porque Harry lo pateó violenta y silenciosamente bajo la mesa y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia muy clara, ambas cosas que Teddy pasó por alto.

-No tiene nada de malo que seas Auror, pero vas a tener que esforzarte mucho; aún te falta un año , y el últimos siempre es el más dificil -le dijo Harry. Después de todo lo sucedido al cumplir diecisiete años, había solicitado que lo dejaran entrar en el curso para Aurors, respaldado por McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn y hasta por Kingsley; por pura suerte lo había dejado terminar los estudios, en reconocimiento a todos sus logros, y había pasado a ser parte del grupo más selecto de trabajadores del Ministerio de la Magia; tras esforzarse mucho, por supuesto.

-Si, bueno... para todo hay que aplicarse ¿cierto? -dijo Teddy, y bebió otro sorbo de hidromiel.

-¿Por qué materia vas? -le preguntó Ron.

- Por Ocultación y Disfraces -recitó él con una sonrisa-. Una materia hecha a mi medida.

Ron y Harry se ríeron.

-Si, bueno... tu mamá también era muy buena en eso -dijo Harry con una sonrisa aún más pronunciada-. Recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos me contó que era metamorfomaga, y que había pasado esa misma materia con nota sobresaliente... ¿que cosa, no? -murmuró a su ahijado, mientras contemplaba el fuego de la chimenea. Le recordaba a Lupin y Tonks, a esas dos personas que tanto había apreciado, y que también había perdido. De hecho, recordaba perfectamente todas las conversaciones que había tenido con ellos, todas las misiones, todas las batallas, todas las risas...

Ron observaba a Harry fijamente. También parecía recordarlos, porque una triste sonrisa invadió su rostro. Teddy estaba atónito.

-¿En serio? -les preguntó repentinamente, sacando a ambos de su sopor de golpe.

-Si -dijo Harry, algo desconcertado.

Unos segundos después aparecieron Ginny y Hermione haciendo levitar un caldero lleno de guiso y una bandeja con papas y carne asada, respectivamente.

-Amor, ¿puedes hacer a un lado la jarra? -preguntó Ginny a su marido; Harry asintió y con un movimiento de su varita corrió la jarra que tenía enfrente-. Gracias...

Poco después, todos ya estaban comiendo entre risas y palabras animadas. Lily, mientras tanto, ya había desaparecido junto con Hugo y _Guantes._

_-_A esta altura, ya habrá terminado la Ceremonia de Selección _ anunció Ron, media hora más tarde.

-Es probable _ dijo Ginny-. Seguro que Albus fue elegido para Griffindor. Ojalá a Albus le haya gustado el colegio.

-¡Como no va a gustarle! -protestó Harry-. Es imposible que no le guste. Yo lo amaba. Fue mi primer y verdadero hogar. ¿A quién podría no gustarle Hogwarts?

-Estoy de acuerdo con Harry -dijo solemnemente Ron.

-Rose va a estar contenta de que su primo entre al colegio. Y James estará en las nubes de regresar...

-Si, a él le gusta mucho. Salvo la parte de estudiar, claro -dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño. Todos ríeron-. Seguro mañana vamos a recibir una carta de treinta centímetros de largo de parte de Albus, contándonos todo lo que vio.

Nuevamente resonaron las risas.

-¿Y el Quidditch, Harry? -dijo después de un rato Ron. Hermione lo miró.

-No sé. Supongo que ya me contarán los chicos que tal todo. A James al menos le gusta. Tal vez entre en el equipo este año.

Ginny lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Tal vez? -exclamó Ron, indignado-. Sería un crimen que no lo dejaran entrar, ¡es tu hijo! A menos que me equivoque, con tu sangre corriendo en las venas será un trofeo para la casa. Y no olvidemos a Fred y George. Yo pienso instar a Hugo a que sea guardián, igual que yo lo era _ añadió con orgullo.

-¿Ah, si? -intervino Teddy.

-¿Que, no lo sabes? -le dijo Ron-. Tu padrino fue el mejor buscador en la historia de Griffindor. Con él ganamos la Copa dos años seguidos... ¿o fueron tres? Como sea, fue el mejor.

-Y el más joven... -dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras y mirándolo-. No te apresures. Además James tiene más la complexión de un bateador que de un buscador.

-Aún así...

-Yo creo que Albus va a ser el que se sienta fascinado cuando lo vea. Ojalá lo dejen entrar cuando tenga edad... Después de todo es igual a ti _ dijo Ginny a Harry-. Y tiene el cuerpo. Sería un buen buscador.

-Es cierto -asintió Hermione-. James y Albus. Con la sangre de los gemelos Weasley, y con la de los Potter... Un bateador y un buscador. Es una buena combinación.

-Y Hugo -volvió a decir Ron-. Serán un trío fenomenal. Sólo hay que esperar.

Todos asintieron conformes y quince minutos después, Ginny sirvió tarta.

- Me la enseñó mi madre -le contó a Teddy, cuando este elogió el sabor.

Después de un rato, tras la última taza de café, Ron y Hermione (con Hugo profundamente dormido a cuestas) y Teddy anunciaron que se iban a sus respectivas casas.

Lily corrió desesperada y se abrazó firmemente a su tía.

- ¡Quiero ir a casa de Tío Ron y Tía Hermione! -lloriqueó-. Quiero jugar con Hugo. ¿Tía, puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa?

Hermione miró sorprendida a Ron y este asintió con vaguedad. Luego miró a Harry, que, con el ceño fruncido, consultaba con la mirada a Ginny. Como esta se encogió de hombros, Harry se puso en cuclillas y abrazó a Lily. Ella sonrió de inmediato.

-Pórtate bien, ¿me oíste?... Nos vemos mañana - la niña asintió y fue corriendo a buscar sus cosas.

- Adiós, cuídate Hermione -dijo Ginny abrazando a la mujer-. Adiós Ron, no la fastidies demasiado -risas-. Y Adiós Teddy -dijo besándolo en la mejilla. Harry se despidió de igual manera.

-Está bien, nos vemos Ginny, Harry -respondieron los otros.

Un minuto después bajó Lily como un bólido cargando una mochila, y besó a su madre en la frente antes de ir corriendo hasta Teddy.

-Adiós, cuídense -dijo Harry, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Ginny.

Los Weasley, junto con Teddy, saludaron con la mano y, tras salir de la casa, desaparecieron en el umbral.

Entonces Ginny estiró los brazos y se permitió un enorme bostezo.

-Que noche... -murmuró, tirando del brazo de Harry-. Vamos a la cama...

Ambos subieron y Harry se acostó. Aprovechando que Ginny estaba en el baño, se quitó la camisa y se tumbó en la cama.

La casa estaba increíblemente silenciosa. Harry cerró los ojos y empezó a ver imágenes en su mente; recuerdos de su adolescencia.

Hermione y Ron paseando con él en el castillo de Hosmeade... sus escapes a casa de Hagrid... el primer beso con Ginny...

"Ginny", Harry sonrió.

De todos los trofeos y cosas maravillosas que Harry había ganado en su vida, definitivamente Ginny era el mejor y el más preciado para él. Habían crecido juntos, y ella se había transformado en una hermosa mujer. Además, le había dado el regalo más hermoso que podrían haberle obsequiado: tres maravillosos hijos. Una familia. Lo que siempre había deseado.

A Harry le venían imágenes a la cabeza de él y Ginny, hacía mucho tiempo. Juntos en el lago, o en la casa de ella, besándose a escondidas y sin que nadie lo supiera...

Harry suspiró. "Con lo que me costó tenerte", pensó. Y era cierto. Le había costado mucho estar con Ginny, y cuando por fin lo logró, tardó dos años en atreverse a pedirle matrimonio. Y el permiso al Señor Weasley (aunque tanto él como la Señora Weasley habían estado encantados de tenerlo en la familia). Aún lo recordaba.

-Ejem, ejem... - una vocecita interrumpió abruptamente los pensamientos de Harry. Se incorporó de golpe y se quedó mudo.

Apoyada contra uno de los pilares de la cama, Ginny lucía un corto y escotado camisón de seda celeste y encajes negros. Sus largas piernas blancas brillaban en la penumbra.

-¿Lo recuerdas? -preguntó arqueando una ceja, con una sonrisa sugestiva. Harry sonrió de inmediato.

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo -la imagen de un cuarto semioscuro donde estaba a punto de acostarse, y Ginny colándose furtivamente en la habitación, mientrás todos dormían, le vino a la cabeza-. ¿Como olvidarlo? Después de tantos años, verte con él es como volver el tiempo atrás. Pensé que lo habías tirado... -añadió, y abrió los brazos.

Ginny sonriendo negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó.

-No, lo tuve muy bien guardado.

-¿Y por qué ahora?

-Porque, por si lo olvidaste, hoy en el aniversario de una fecha muy especial... Veinte años, Harry.

-Ohhh... -Harry abrió los ojos, atónito, y se echó a reir-. Era eso.

Había olvidado por completo que acababan de pasarse de las doce.

-Ajá _ susurró ella, empezando a besarlo.

-Bien entonces.

-Como cuando tenía diecisiete _ dijo ella.

-Como cuando tenía dieciocho _ la segundó Harry, y arrojándola sobre la cama, la besó.


	2. Lechuzas desde Hogwarts

**Lechuzas desde Hogwarts**

El despertador sonó y Harry abrió los ojos con las primeras luces del sol que se colaba por la ventana. Adormilado echó una mirada alrededor; Ginny aún dormía profundamente a su lado, sus hombros desnudos sobresalían de la colcha corrida. La habitación estaba clareada por la luz matinal.

Bostezando, Harry tomó sus anteojos de la mesa de luz y se levantó estirándose; sacudiéndose el pelo se encaminó al cuarto de baño.

Mirando distraídamente una paloma que pasaba por la ventana, pisó el camisón de Ginny (hecho un bodoque en el suelo a los pies de la cama) y resbaló medio metro antes de poder sujetarse del marco de la puerta ,y evitar así romperse la cabeza.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo y soltando una palabrota, fue a vestirse y lavarse.

Media hora más tarde tanto él como Ginny estaban desayunando con calma en el comedor, tostadas y huevos con tocino. Ginny deambulaba despreocupadamente por ahí en camisón, con una tostada en la mano; los ojos verdes de Harry no la abandonaban ni por un minuto.

Lily aún dormía, y el silencio en la gran casa era casi ensordecedor.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que los chicos partieran hacia Hogwarts; una semana... y todavía no habían recibido nada. Harry no estaba preocupado, porque sabía muy bien que el gran colegio era el lugar más seguro posible, pero estaba impaciente; extrañaba a sus hijos más que nunca. Sus peleas matinales por el baño (aunque habían de sobra) sus corridas por la escalera, sus gritos, los llantos de Lily cuando cobraba algún golpe accidental por sus riñas, y las explosiones constantes en el cuarto de James. Además quería saber que había pasado con Albus; cual casa era la suya en este momento, si estaría durmiendo en una de las camas con dosel rojo, o si por el contrario estaría esperando en las mazmorras de Slytherin (lo cual, en gran porción, su corazón deseaba que no fuera); como se estaría comportando James realmente (ya que ahora Albus era su único medio fíable de enterarse) y cuanto habría cambiado su viejo hogar. Los extrañaba, y mucho.

Ginny también parecía afectada por el cambio. Su ánimo normalmente alegre había decaído algo en los últimos días. Harry sabía cuanto amaba a sus revoltosos hijos. Ambos los extrañaban.

Pero no sabían lo que se les venía encima.

Cuando Harry iba por su cuarta tostada, un chillido de ella casi lo hizo caerse de la silla:

-¡Harry, Harry, mira! -gritó corriendo hacia la ventana.

Cuando volvió Harry pudo apreciar un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ enrollado en una mano, y dos sobres en la otra. Uno de ellos era bastante grueso.

-¿Y bien? ¿De quén son? -preguntó.

-De los chicos, claro -respondió Ginny con un tono de ironía-. Toma, lee la de Albus, yo la de James y después cambiamos.

-Está bien -dijo Harry tomando el sobre que le alargaba Ginny-. No creí que fueran a llegar tan pronto.

Cuando la abrió, la carta rezaba:

_¡Hola papá, hola mamá! ¿Como se encuentran? ¡Aún no ha pasado nada y ya los extraño!_

_Estoy muy feliz; la noche de la Selección hice como me dijiste tú papá, antes de entrar al tren, estaba nervioso y le pedí al Sombrero Seleccionador que me pusiera en Gryffindor, y él me contestó: "Asique eres igual a tu padre, ¿eh? Él también me pidió Gryffindor, aunque hubiera ido igual de bien en otro puesto. De todas formas lo hizo muy bien. Estoy seguro de que tú también harás un buen papel allí, si... Asique si no queda más por decir, entonces que seas: ¡Gryffindor!_

_Fue genial. El colegio es hermoso, ¡enorme! ¡nuestra casa parece una ratonera a su lado!, y la comida es exquisita. James vive buscando los pasadizos secretos, es en lo único que piensa._

"Para variar", pensó Harry. La verdad era que su hijo mayor le recordaba bastante a Fred y George, los gemelos hermanos de Ron y Ginny, antes de la muerte del primero.

_Yo estoy contento. Conocí a muchos chicos; entre ellos los hijos de un viejo amigo tuyo, Seamus Finnigan, creo que era su nombre. El chico se llama Ludovicus. ¿Nombre extraño, no? Dijo que su madre se lo puso. Oí a algunos chicos reírse y decir "Este debe ser el hijo de la Señora Lovegood, mi madre dice que cuando estudiaba aquí le decían Lunática. Ya veo por qué"._

Al llegar a esa línea la Harry le hirvió la sangre, y estaba seguro de que lo mismo sucedería con Ginny. Era cierto que Luna se había casado con Seamus Finnigan unos años después de dejar Hogwarts, y también que en su época le decían Lunática Lovegood, pero no era justo que se burlaran de ella tanto tiempo después. "Ignorantes", pensó. Es cierto que no estaba del todo cuerda, pero ella era una maravillosa persona.

_Me siento bastante raro, también. Todos se sobresaltan cuando les digo quien soy y enseguida me preguntan, "¿eres el hijo de Harry Potter?", y cuando digo "Si" se ponen a chillar. ¿Que hiciste que todos te conocen? Parece que hubieras sido muy especial y también varios profesores me han dicho que soy igual a ti. En cambio a James le dicen que heredó la parte Weasley de la familia, ¡ja!_

_Es muy extraño._

_Me llamó mucho la atención el Quidditch, y estoy seguro de querer entrar al equipo. Ojalá necesiten un buscador el año entrante. ¡He visto un par de trofeos tuyos en la Sala de Trofeos! ¡Tienen tu nombre! Nunca me dijiste que ganaste la Copa, o que fuiste premiado por el Mejor Buscador y el Premio Especial por Servicios al Colegio. ¡Ni siquiera que eras Capitán de Quidditch! Y sé lo mucho que te gusta... Parece que fuiste una persona completamente distinta a la que pensaba. _

_Bueno, tengo que irme ya, o no llegaré a clases. Los quiero a todos, muchos besos a ti, a mami y también a Lily. Dile que le enviaré algún dibujo del castillo para que no se sienta mal. Dile a mamá que la amo y la extraño mucho, mucho, mucho. Volveré a escribir muy pronto, cuídense. Muchos abrazos a todos._

_Los quiere muchísimo..._

_Al_

Harry sonrió con tristeza al leer la frase: _"¿Que hiciste que todos te conocen?"_. La verdad era que nunca les había contado a sus hijos todas las cosas que había pasado cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, y la idea de que alguna vez lo preguntaba, le atemorizaba.

No quería que su pasado los afectara.

Pero presentía que ese día llegaría pronto, y entonces tendría que hablar. Era un secreto a voces que él había sido el chico (y era el hombre) más famoso del mundo mágico.

También esbozó una sonrisa al leer que a Albus le gustaba el quidditch, y aún más al comprobar que le atraía el puesto de buscador. Lo de los trofeos, y la anteúltima estrofa lo dejaron con el rostro sombrío y pensativo... _"Parece que fuiste una persona completamente distinta a la que pensaba"_...

-La de James no dice mucho, salvo que le gusta la comida, y encontró un nuevo método de molestar a Filch -dijo Ginny al cabo de un rato, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa. Lo miró con curiosidad y agregó-: ¿Que tal esa?

Sin decir una palabra, Harry le pasó la carta a su esposa, que la leyó con una sonrisa (salvo en la parte de Luna, claro) y al final, con los ojos llorosos, también lo observó con una expresión de resignada calma.

-Parece que Albus no tardará mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que hay algo raro relacionado con su familia, ¿no crees? -le preguntó Harry con ironía-. Siempre fue más despierto que James.

-Sabíamos que esto pasaría cuando decidimos enviarlos a Hogwarts, Harry -respondió Ginny con seriedad-. Ambos previmos esa posibilidad. Ambos la aceptamos... -suspiró profundamente y se miró las manos-. Tal vez no debimos haber dejado que los niños fueran a Hogwarts sin saber la historia de su propio padre; de su familia entera en realidad... te incluye a ti, y me incluye a mi...

-Lo sé... -Harry estaba muy preocupado-. Pero me da miedo, Ginny. Mi vida entera fue una mentira, y estuvo sumida desde el principio en un caos constante. Nunca tuve paz. No fue precisamente un honor ser el niño destinado a acabar con Voldemort o morir en el intento... No fue fácil... Nunca lo fue.

-No lo sé... Aún así...

Harry se dejó caer sobre la butaca y apoyando los codos en los apoyabrazos, dejó caer su cabeza entre las manos. Respiró muy hondo, como si sacara un enorme nudo en la gargante. Se sentía angustiado.

- ¿Que voy a hacer, Ginny? ¿Que les voy a decir cuando pregunten quién soy? Cuando ellos sientan que todo a su alrededor está mal ordenado, y quieran saber sobre mi pasado... ¿Que les voy a decir? _ gimió.

Ginny caminó hacia él; suavemente se puso en cuclillas frente a la butaca y su cabeza quedó a la misma altura que la de Harry. Tomando dulcemente su barbilla lo obligó a mirarla.

- La verdad, Harry.

Harry la contempló durante todo un minuto antes de entender realmente lo que querían decir sus palabras.

- Tendrás que ayudarme -arguyó-. Con lo del basilisco y Riddle... Hay partes que ni yo mismo entiendo del todo.

- ¿Y para qué crees que soy tu esposa? -replicó Ginny con una sonrisa, y tomándolo de la mano, lo obligó a levantarse y lo besó.

-Cuando Albus venga, aclararemos las cosas. Todos.


	3. La curiosidad de Albus

**La curiosidad de Albus**

Los meses pasaron rápido, demasiado rápido. Demasiado para Harry, que no estaba preparado; demasiado para Ginny, que tampoco lo estaba. Los meses volaban y ambos sabían, desde aquella primera carta de Albus, que la próxima vez que se vieran, iban a tener que enfrentar la verdad. La curiosidad de Albus era algo conocido y asumido por la familia, era algo característico de él: Albus era como un gran signo de pregunta ambulante, deseoso de averiguar todo lo que desconociera, incapaz de dejar de lado una duda. Y Albus quería saber sobre su padre.

Cuando Harry quiso darse cuenta, ya estaban en los últimos jirones de noviembre, y las cartas de aviso de pronta llegada por parte de sus cuatro hijos le habían caído como patadas al estómago. No, no estaba preparado para afrontar aquella "conversación". No estaba preparado.

-Harry, levántate -lo llamó Ginny, la mañana del 20 de diciembre-. Los niños llegan dentro de dos horas a la estación.

Harry se levantó con un respingo. Ambos se lavaron, se vistieron, desayunaron y salieron junto con la pequeña Lily en aquel auto muggle que usaban para desplazarse. Harry odiaba el tráfico y prefería aparecerse, pero estando en familia resultaba algo incómodo y hasta arriesgado. Una persona desapareciendo de pronto era una cosa, pero cinco...

Llegaron a King's Cross cerca de las doce, en plena hora pico, con el lugar atestado de gente. Se metieron por la plataform se encontraron conque el lugar no estaba muy diferente de ese lado: familias, grupos de padres, niños corriendo... Todos esperando la llegada del expreso. Y a lo lejos ya se distinguía la columna de humo que brotaba a borbotones esponjosos de su negra chimenea,su bocina distintiva anunciando la llegada. Habían llegado justo a tiempo.

Ginny corrió con Lily cuando el expreso por fin se detuvo en la estación. Las puertas se abrieron, y una avalancha de desorganizados niños, pequeños y grandes, se precipitaron con sus baúles hacia el exterior. Harry esperó que se deshiciera el amontonamiento de padres que se había hecho junto a las puertas, lo que dificultaba aún más la ya de por si complicada salida. Cuando la gente se dispersó, dos caras sonrientes y conocidas corrieron hacia él.

-¡Papá! -gritó Albus feliz, y lo abrazó.

James se acercó con flojera y también saludó, aunque de forma menos efusiva que su hermano.

-Es bueno verlos de nuevo -dijo Harry-. ¿Donde están Hugo y Rose?

-Ellos quisieron quedarse a pasar Navidad en Hogwarts. Rose quería estudiar, y Hugo... Bueno, ya sabes como es Hugo -terció James-. Me dijeron que tía Hermione y tío Ron aprovecharon para irse de viaje a Noruega o algo asi.

-¿Noruega? -repitió Harry, incrédulo. Le echó una mirada a Ginny, pero ella se encogió de hombros-. Vaya, si que debe de gustarles la nieve a esos dos. ¿Y bien? ¿Que hay de ustedes dos?

-Lo de siempre -dijo James, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

Pero Albus entró en una pequeña explosión de emoción: era como si hubiera esperado todo el rato para que lo preguntaran. Enseguida tomó la palabra y comenzó a parlotear alegremente sobre Hogwarts, los profesores, los alumnos, la Sala Común de Griffindor, la biblioteca, las asignaturas, la nueva gata de Fich (señora Norris 2), Filch en persona (que ya era algo asi como un cadaver viviente), los pasillos, las puertas, las ventanas, el campo, la casa de Hagrid...

Harry lo escuchó con paciencia, pues su entusiasmo era contagioso, pero para cuando llegaron a la casa, ya nadie quería saber más nada de Hogwarts.

-Me alegro que te guste -había zanjado Harry. Y Albus había entendido la indirecta.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo, y el resto del día la casa estuvo en paz. Lily y Ginny se dedicaron a decorar la casa entera con los adornos navideños; Harry, James y Albus se encargaron de ir a comprar los regalos y de hacer las invitaciones al resto de la familia. Navidad era la única fecha en la que todo el clan Weasley y Potter tenía oportunidad de reunirse, y generalmente se turnaban una casa cada año. Este año le tocaba a ellos. Iba a ser una invasión de Weasley en la casa Potter, y eso ponía de perlas el ánimo de los niños, porque adoraban juntarse con sus primos. Harry y Ginny, al igual que los demás mayores, estaban felices de ver que la siguiente generación era tan unida como lo habían sido todos ellos. Después de todo, Harry prácticamente era de la familia Weasley, asi como Hermione.

La Navidad llegó y pasó como un tornado: el día de Navidad lo primero que se oyeron fueron los gritos de doce niños desesperados por abrir sus regalos: los hijos de Harry, de Percy, de George, de Bill, todos corriendo al árbol de Navidad gigante de la sala del segundo piso, como una manada de caballos enloquecidos. Literalmente saltaron sobre los regalos y se sumergieron en ellos, casi nadando entre papel de envoltura destrozado. Todos los Weasley habían llegado la noche anterior, envueltos entre gruesos abrigos y bufandas, para compartir la cena de Nochebuena y quedarse hasta el día siguiente. Con el alboroto de la mañana, los adultos no tardaron en llegar a la sala, despertados por el escándalo, y la señora Weasley no perdió tiempo en comenzar a preparar el desayuno envuelta en su gruesa bata. Al rato, luego de abrir los regalos, y todos y cada uno de los integrantes de las familias con un suéter nuevo de distintivo color y una gran inicial en el pecho, se habían situado alrededor de la mesa, para conversar y compartir entre animada algarabía. La señora Weasley no dejaba de mencionar la cantidad de agujas encantadas que había tenido que utilizar para que tejieran junto a ella semejante cantidad de suéteres, y Fleur no dejaba de mencionar que su tarta de limón había quedado _"pegfecta"_.

-Cielos, Harry, parece que fuera mentira que han pasado veinte años -había dicho en un momento George.

-Si, los años se van rápido -había respondido Harry.

-A pesar de ello, es bueno tener a la familia reunida -había comentado la señora Weasley, y todos habían estado de acuerdo.

Los juegos de los niños llenaron la casa de ruidos durante todo el día. Cada tanto, alguna explosión en el piso superior sacudía ligeramente la casa y desprendía polvo del techo, haciendo que Ginny saliera como una tromba gritando por la escalera. A Harry le recordaba a la señora Weasley hacía años, cuando los gemelos la volvían loca con sus chascos.

-¡Un día de estos van a hacer estallar la casa en mil pedazos! -había gritado Ginny, entrando enojada por la puerta de la cocina tras darles una reprimenda al grupo de revoltosos niños-. George, te dije que nos les trajeras esos chascos del demonio.

-Es Navidad -respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Déjalos, Ginny, George tiene razón. Se ven juntos una o dos veces al año, tienen derecho a disfrutarlo -intervino Harry con jovialidad-. Además, los cimientos de la casa son fuertes -había agregado, riéndose.

Todos los demás en la mesa secundaron sus risas, que fueron interrumpidas por otro estruendo. Harry sospechó que tenía que ver con James, Fred y un detonador bomba, pero tranquilizó a Ginny con la mirada.

Para cuando finalizó el día, y llegó la hora de despedirse, todos estaban felices, exhaustos y atestados de comida y regalos. Todos los Weasley se fueron juntos, desapareciendo al mismo tiempo. Tedd, que también había ido, se quedó un rato más a ayudar a Ginny a recoger los restos de papel de envoltura y a buscar al gato que, misteriosamente, había desaparecido. Se fue al rato, prometiendo a Lily volver y traerle un regalo la próxima vez (Lily siempre lloraba cuando Teddy se iba). Al final, agotados, los cinco Potter se sentaron en la sala a descansar con una última taza de té y la chimenea encendida con el crepitar de un fuego alegre. Lily, pegada a la ventana, parecía hipnotizada mirando los copos de nieve que caían copiosamente afuera, amontonándose en una capa blanca cada vez más densa.

Y entonces, sucedió. Cuando Harry ya estaba totalmente desprevenido y relajado, Albus se acercó a él y se plantó a su lado.

- ¿Papá?

-¿Que sucede, Al? _ inquirió Harry, mirando a su hijo con curiosidad.

-Bueno, quería hablar contigo de algo... -respondió este con timidez.

Harry se pegó tal sobresalto que casi se cayó de la silla; y momentos después se oyó el ruido de la porcelana rota: Ginny había roto un plato. Albus la miró intrigado, pero volvió a centrarse en Harry.

Ambos padres intercambiaron una mirada alarmada, y después observaron con aprensión a su hijo del medio; esperando, expectantes, que el niño se decidiera a hablar.

-¿Sobre que? -preguntó Harry fingiendo sorpresa. Lo cierto era que había guardado la esperanza de que, con todo el movimiento de la Navidad, Albus olvidara el asunto, pero evidentemente tenía buena memoria.

-Sobre... Bueno, sobre... sobre ti, cuando eras joven y estudiabas en Hogwarts _ Albus parecía nervioso-. Quiero decir, ahora que estoy en Hogwarts me he dado cuenta de que no sé mucho de ti y que nunca nos has contado nada sobre Hogwarts -terminó, mirando a su padre con cierto recelo.

Aquella respuesta fue para Harry como un baldazo de agua fría. Miró a su esposa, que lo contemplaba claramente asustada, y giró la cabeza nuevamente hacia Albus.

-¿ Y a que se debe tu... interés? _ le preguntó muy tenso.

- Es que en el colegio circulan historias extrañas... Hay unos libros que te mencionan, he visto que hay trofeos con tu nombre y también he oído sobre una batalla campal en Hogwarts hace diecinueve años. Es decir, se supone que tú estabas en séptimo, ¿verdad? -miró con cierto temor a su padre; como si temiera la reacción de este, cuando terminara la frase. Harry intentó permanecer lo más inexpresivo posible, pero la verdad era que le costaba casa vez más-. Y bueno... bueno... hay algunas personas que dicen algo sobre... sobre un mago tenebroso... - completó respirando hondo-, y que tú tuviste algo que ver... con su caída, creo.

Esto fue demasiado para Harry. Se paró de la silla, y le lanzó una mirada repleta de angustia a Ginny, pero ella sólo se limitó a asentir con lentitud y tristeza. Esto sólo confirmó los peores temores de Harry. Había llegado el momento.

_ Creo que ha llegado la hora _ dijo Ginny, mirando fijamente a Albus-. De que tu padre y yo te digamos la verdad, querido. A todos ustedes.

* * *

**Bueno, acá empieza lo interesante! No se pierdan el próximo capítulo ;)**

**GG**


	4. Rememorando

**Bueno, aquí les traigo otro capítulo! Primero que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por haber tardado más de lo esperado. La universidad y mi vida privada me absorben bastante, pero me he propuesto subir al menos uno por semana a partir de ahora. Por otro lado, quisiera agradecer a mis seguidores, a aquellos que me dejaron reviews y a los que dieron favorite a mi historia. Quiero invitarlos a que sigan leyendo y disfrutando lo que hago! Y no lo olviden: pueden dejar reviews cuando quieran, son el pago de nuestros servicios, los fanfickers.**

**GG**

* * *

**Rememorando**

Harry se removió, inquieto. No sabía ni por donde empezar.

"Por el comienzo" se dijo a si mismo, como si fuera obvio. Pero... ¿donde estaba el comienzo? ¿En su llegada a Hogwarts? ¿En el asesinato de sus padres? ¿En los comienzos de Voldemort? ¿En los comienzos de Albus Dumbledore?

Ginny, en su auxilio, corrió a buscar más té y a llevar a Lily a dormir -aún demasiado pequeña para aquella conversación- y Albus y James se acomodaron para esperar. Harry aprovechó esos escasos momentos para tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos y decidir por donde comenzar. Las caras de sus hijos, que lo miraban intrigados y curiosos, por momentos avergonzados -en especial en el caso de Albus, que parecía algo cohibido por si mismo y se negaba a mirarlo a la cara- le causaban un nudo en el estómago. Durante los interminables minutos entre que Ginny se fue y volvió el silencio se hizo incómodo e intolerable en el salón. Incluso el gato se fue, tal vez demasiado intimidado por aquel ambiente poco acogedor. Al final, cuando ella regresó cargando una gran bandeja con una tetera que ocupaba casi la mitad más cuatro tazas, Harry suspiró internamente, aliviado. Ginny repartió las tazas, se sentó al lado de Harry y unió su mano libre con la de él, para infundirle unos ánimos que él no tenía en absoluto. James y Albus intercambiaron una mirada, y luego los miraron a ellos, esperando.

-Está bien -dijo Harry-. Creo que lo mejor será que empiece por donde empezó para mi: el día de mi cumpleaños número once.

Durante más de tres horas, Harry se avocó a hablar sin descanso, sin interrupciones. James y Albus escucharon atentos en todo momento, sin detenerlo, mientras que Ginny vaciaba una taza de té tras otra. Harry les relató todo, desde su primer recuerdo relacionado con algo extraño, hasta la odisea de las cartas previamente a su cumpleaños y luego la misma noche de este, cuando Hagrid apareció en la cabaña sobre el lago rodeado de un estruendo atronador, una tormenta eléctrica con lluvia copiosa, y una cola de cerdo para Duddley, su odioso primo. Haciendo una pausa, les contó sobre su triste infancia con los Dursley, por momentos recibiendo miradas de impotencia y repugnancia por parte de los chicos hacia el relato de los maltratos recibidos por sus tíos, y luego miradas de admiración ante el episodio de la serpiente en el zoológico y la cara aterrada de Duddley, los gritos de Petunia y la ira de Vernon. Aplaudieron brevemente cuando volvió sobre sus pasos para mencionar la aparición heroica de Hagrid, el pastel de cumpleaños -su primer pastel de cumpleaños- y como había reducido a los Dursley a tres ratones asustados y desesperados, como se lo había llevado y le había abierto las puertas a su nueva vida. Los chicos sabían de la amistad de Harry con Hagrid, por supuesto, y de hecho solían visitarlo en Hogwarts; el semigigante se había convertido en una inmensa figura con la cara arrugada escondida detrás de una tupida mata de pelo canoso, pero seguía tan vigoroso como siempre y continuaba siendo igual de intimidante -hasta que lo conocías, claro, y su gran sonrisa y su humor animoso te hacían quererlo de inmediato- sin embargo, ninguno de los dos sabía, hasta esta noche, como se habían conocido. Lo observaron fascinados ante la descripción minuciosa de Harry sobre sus sentimientos la primera vez que entró en el callejón Diagon, al ver su larga calle de piedra rodeada de negocios extraños, llenos de cosas raras y desconocidas para él hasta entonces. Su emoción sobre Hedwig, el delicioso helado que recordaba haber recibido de Hagrid, y como le había contado la verdad sobre sus padres. No omitió nada sobre su varita y el comentario que Ollivander le habia hecho sobre ella: sabía que eso le daría pie para explicar más tarde la misteriosa unión de esta con Voldemort. También les contó sobre él. Tras su relato de Hogwarts y de todo lo que llegó a amar de ese colegio y por qué, del Quidditch, de las clases, los profesores, la libertad, sus amigos -Ron, Hermione- y cada pequeño detalle del gigantesco banquete en el Gran Salón, les contó sobre lo sucedido con el profesor Quirrell, la piedra filosofal y el espejo de Oesed. Ambos tenían las bocas abiertas y los ojos desorbitados para ese entonces. Harry hizo una pausa, para tomar aire.

-Ya verán, no fue nada fácil, desde el princio -comentó.

-¡Pues sigue! ¿Y que pasó después? -lo instó James.

La historia continuó con los eventos del segundo año, la Cámara Secreta y a esas alturas intervino Ginny. Ella tomó parte durante un largo rato, para relatar las cosas desde su propia perspectiva. Entre ambos fueron hilando los hechos del diario de Riddle y de la bestia de la Cámara Secreta. Ginny se puso pálida cuando Harry les contó sobre la noche en el Bosque Prohibido con Ron.

-Eso no lo sabía -dijo tragando saliva, tras escuchar sobre las acromántulas y el Ford Anglia.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No estabas en condición de saberlo. Y luego, preferí olvidarlo -respondió.

Albus parecía fascinado con la idea de la espada de Griffindor y de como Harry había combatido al basilisco.

-Eso es increíble, papá -dijo.

-No, no lo es -replicó este-. Puedo asegurarte que luchar con un basilisco no es nada divertido.

-¡Pero lo venciste! -exclamó James-. Le enterraste la espada de Griffindor hasta el fondo de su asquerosa cabeza.

-¡James! -exclamaron ambos padres, enfadados.

-¡Te he dicho que cuides tu lenguaje, James Potter! -lo riñó Ginny, sacudiendo su largo dedo frente a su nariz.

-Lo siento...

A Harry le resultó particularmente dificil contarles sobre Sirius. Recordarle le producía un inmenso dolor, que a pesar de los años no había sanado. A pesar de ello, fue fiel a su promesa de la verdad y les dijo todo sobre él, todo lo que había pasado en tercer año y su primaria intención de matarlo para vengar a sus padre -siguiendo una equivocada y popularizada versión de los hechos- hasta su descubrimiento sobre la traición de Colagusano y sobre el padrinazgo de Sirius sobre él. Tratando de animar un poco el asunto, les contó sobre su abuelo -James, el padre de Harry a quien su hijo debía su nombre- y sus andanzas en el colegio con sus tres amigos. No olvidó mencionar a Lupin, a través de quien fue capaz de enfrentar sus miedos y descubrir la verdad. Albus fue particularmente afectado por la amistad destruída con la traición. James también se puso melancólico.

-Es muy triste -comentó.

-Si -contestó Harry, lacónico.

La verdad era que, en todos los años en que había pensado en ello, le daba profunda tristeza el pensar que un grupo de amigos tan unidos hubiesen acabado tan mal. Muchas veces en largas noches se había cuestionado sobre que hubiera pasado si Colagusano no los hubiera traicionado. ¿Hubiese conocido a sus padres? ¿Seguirían todos siendo grandes amigos? ¿Habría disfrutado de un padrino y tres animosos tíos adoptivos? ¿Hubieran todos sido felices? ¿Hubieran acabado con Voldemort, y él hubiera disfrutado de una infancia normal?

-Ese Lupin, debe haber sido un gran tipo -dijo James, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-Lo fue -asintió Harry-. Remus fue uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido. Fue, sin lugar a dudas, mi mejor maestro.

-Es una pena que no pudiera conocer a Teddy -dijo Albus, afligido-. ¿Como pasó eso?

-Todo a su tiempo. Ya llegaremos a eso -contestó Harry.

La parte de su cuarto año en Hogwarts fue especialmente emocionante y también aterradora. Harry rememoró con emoción el Campeonato de Quidditch, aunque más tarde fuera arruinado por los Mortífagos, y todo el revuelo en Hogwarts por la reunión de las academias de magia de todo el mundo; Albus y James no tenían idea de la existencia de Beaxbatons y de Durmstrang.

-Asique allí estudió la tía Fleur -dijo James, alzando las cejas.

-Digamos que Beaxbatons parece más una academia de señoritas que de magia -respondió Ginny, irónica.

Los recuerdos dolorosos volvieron cuando Harry llegó a la parte del Torneo de los Tres Magos, el laberinto y la muerte de Cedric Diggory, con la consecuente resucitación de Voldemort. No solo el dolor; también un miedo irracional lo dominó al volver frescos los recuerdos que con los años se habían vuelto borrosos a fuerza de reprimirlos. Aún después de tanto tiempo, la imagen de Voldemort levantándose de sus cenizas en una figura amorfa y demoníaca le daba pánico y le traía pesadillas. A estas alturas, el relato estaba alcanzando su punto cúlmine; a partir de entonces, todo lo siguiente fue una picada en bajada y subida de montaña rusa sobre todo lo sucedido tras esa noche fatídica: la caída de Hogwarts y el Ministerio en manos de Mortífagos y del propio Voldemort; la muerte de Sirius, algo que había atormentado a Harry toda su vida; la muerte de Dumbledore tras revelarle sobre los Horrocruxes y sobre su propio destino, atado al Señor Tenebroso; la cueva espantosa donde momentos antes de caer de la torre el anciano profesor, ambos habían sido testigos de las fuerzas oscuras que defendían el relicario de Slytherin; su huída en pos de la búsqueda de los restantes Horrocruxes junto con Ron y Hermione; la resistencia ofrecida por los alumnos de Hogwarts y los jóvenes del Mundo Mágico; la Batalla de Hogwarts. Al llegar a este punto, mencionó la triste muerte de Fred, el tío que sus hijos nunca habían conocido, momento en el cual Ginny se retiró turbada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y al final de todo, su propia lucha con Voldemort, la muerte de Snape y su historia, historia que Albus no conocía, historia a la que debía su segundo nombre.

-¿Estaba enamorado de la abuela? -preguntó, incrédulo, James.

-Muy enamorado -dijo Harry, asintiendo-. La amó hasta el último segundo de su vida. Y arriesgó todo para protegerme a mi, en honor a su memoria.

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada.

Al final, Harry se detuvo para respirar y para que sus hijos terminaran de asimilar, tanto como él mismo, su larga y compleja historia. Al pensarlo, debía admitir que al decirla en voz alta sonaba tan incoherente y tan increíble que cualquiera que no supiera la verdad hubiera creído que estaba completamente loco. Pero tanto Albus como James lo contemplaban con convicción, asombrados, si, pero no dudosos ni escépticos.

_ ¿Todo esto es cierto? -preguntó Albus, como para terminar de hacerse a la idea.

_ Claro que lo es -respondió Harry.

_ ¿Y es por ello que todos te conocen y hablan de ti?

_ Supongo que si.

_ ¿Esta casa era de tu padrino? -inquirió el chico, abarcando con un gesto de la mano toda la sala.

_ Si, lo fue -dijo Harry.

_ ¿Y realmente derrotaste a Voldemort? -volvió a preguntar.

_ Si, lo hice -contestó Harry-. Y me costó mucho esfuerzo, mucho dolor, y a muchas personas a las que amaba, que dieron su vida por ayudarme y protegerme, cuando aún era un niño y después de ello.

_ Entonces... ¿por qué nunca nos contaste nada de todo esto antes? ¿Por qué esperaste antes? -exclamó más que preguntó Albus, mirando con enojo a su padre.

Harry suspiró.

_ Porque quería protegerte. A ti y a tus hermanos -le respondió con sinceridad, mirando a James, que se había quedado muy silencioso-. No quería que quisieran hacer honor a su padre y se metieran en cosas peligrosas, no quería que tuvieran miedo y no quería... no quería que nada les sucediera -añadió con angustia-. Los amo, Al; ustedes y su madre son todo lo que tengo, mi única familia... y si les sucediera algo, yo... no me lo perdonaría jamás... no sabría que hacer.

A Harry se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Ginny... la persona que más amaba en el mundo. La madre de sus hijos, y la única mujer que había sabido comprenderlo desde que eran sólo unos adolescentes y él aún tenía la responsabilidad del mundo mágico, cargada a sus espaldas... cuando aún dependía de él proteger a todos los que vivían... magos y muggles por igual, squibs, todo ser viviente y consciente del mundo... protegerlos de él, del más malvado ser parado sobre la tierra, de la más cruel escoria, capaz incluso de cercenar su propia alma para no morir. Morir. Él sabía lo que era morir. Había vuelto de la muerte, y había escapado en más de una ocasión de ella. La había vencido. Y ahora tenía una familia.

Tomó aire muy hondo y se forzó a continuar.

_ Por esas mismas razones los otros decidieron hacer igual -agregó, frunciendo el ceño-. Para protegerlos a todos ustedes; Rose, Hugo, Lily, James y tú, a sus otros primos, y también para olvidar el dolor que eso nos causó, fue que todos conjuntamente, incluyendo a la familia de tu madre, a tus primos, y a tus tíos, y a varios de mis amigos más cercanos, decidimos enterrar ese pasado y no contarles jamás, al menos mientras no estuvieran preparados, sobre Voldemort y el dolor que causó. Ni siquiera Teddy sabe toda la verdad. Gracias al Ministerio de la Magia, el nombre de Voldemort pasó a ser sólo una leyenda vieja, oculta en libros de texto sancionados, y jamás revelada a la nueva generación, en la medida de lo posible; para no recordar, jamás, que el mundo una vez estuvo a punto de caer. Y para dejarme a mi en paz, al final de todo, porque me lo debían. Esperando que ustedes, que no habian nacido, no tuvieran que lidiar con ello. Esperábamos que no lo descubrieran... pero ya ves que fuimos demasiado ingenuos, y olvidamos que el pasado no siempre puede quedar oculto. En algún punto esto iba a pasar... y yo lo sabía.

Se calló un momento, recordando la historia de Dumbledore y sus, al final inútiles, esfuerzos por ocultarla. Se sintió triste, ahora que sabía lo que el viejo profesor habría sentido.

_ ¿Quieres decir que Rose, y Hugo, no saben nada? _ preguntó Albus atónito.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

_ No, y tú no debes decirles nada; hasta que sus padres consideren apropiado decirles lo que pasó - le advirtió-. Tu madre y tu tío perdieron un hermano. Yo, varios amigos, y a toda mi familia. Desenterrar eso sería como levantar a los muertos de la tumba... Tu abuela no soportaría volver a rememorar algo así en esta familia.

Miró a Ginny, que había vuelto silenciosamente y simplemente se había materializado a su lado sin que la notara. Ella sacudió la cabeza, en respaldo de sus palabras.

-¿Lo ves? -le dijo suavemente a Albus.

El muchacho se quedó callado, reflexionando. James, en cambio, miró a su padre con un rostro lleno de una renovada y poco natural curiosidad, como si quisiera saber aún más de lo que había oído.

-¿Y que pasó luego de vencer a Voldemort? -soltó entonces. Harry se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué? -preguntó desorientado.

-¡Cuéntame que pasó luego de vencer al Innombrable!¿Que hicieron entonces? ¿Como se recuperó el Mundo Mágico? ¿Cómo te casaste con mamá? Dijiste que tú y ella salían desde sexto... -agregó, mirándolo como si desconfiara de sus palabras.

-¿Cómo? ¡Ah! Si, es cierto... _ Harry miró fijamente a Ginny y le sonrió; ella le devolvió la sonrisa y le apretó la mano.

-Bueno -intervino, con su vocecilla dulce-. Eso no es tan complicado, y ¿sabes? Tal vez podríamos terminar de contarle nuestra pequeña historia de amor...

Y Harry empezó a recordar.


	5. Planes

**Planes**

_Toc, toc,toc._

Harry se removió inquieto en la cama.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Dio una vuelta y se cubrió la cabeza con la sábana.

_TOC, TOC, TOC._

Resignado, abrió los ojos y dio un gran bostezo. Ron coló su pelirroja cabeza por la puerta y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Ya es hora de desayunar, levántate de una vez -le espetó.

-Ya voy -respondió Harry de mala gana.

Cuando Ron desapareció cerrando la puerta, Harry se tomó unos cinco minutos para estirarse como un gato y frotarse la cara para quitarse los últimos restos del sueño. Se puso sus gafas, se quitó el pijama y se vistió, y arrastrando los pies se encaminó al pequeño baño de La Madriguera. Había pasado allí las últimas semanas, desde la Batalla de Hogwarts, recuperándose de varios años de intranquilidad y, sobre todo, de los últimos meses. Pero estar allí le sentaba bien: había engordado varios kilos, sanado varias cicatrices y tenía un aspecto más sano. O al menos, intentaba convencerse de ello cada vez que se miraba al espejo y sus ojos verdes le devolvían una mirada llena de tristeza. A pesar de todo, había cicatrices que aún no podían sanar. Se lavó la cara, pensando que quizás con ello se le quitara un poco la mirada sombría.

Al salir, se cruzó en el pasillo con Ginny, que también acababa de despertar y seguía su mismo camino. Se sonrieron, se dieron un corto beso de buenos días y ella se ruborizó como si fuera la primera vez. Harry, sonriendo, le acomodó un mechón de cabello rebelde que se negaba a tomar su lugar con sus compañeros. Ginny nunca estaba muy peinada en las mañanas, pero eso era algo que le gustaba. Le recordaba a su propio pelo indomable.

Bajaron juntos las escaleras, y al entrar en la cocina tuvieron que luchar por sillas. Todos los Weasley, excepto Bill y Fleur -y Fred, claro- estaban ya sentados a la mesa peleando por sus porciones. Harry evitó mirar el lugar vacío al lado de George, que nadie osaba ocupar desde su partida. También evitó mirar sus ojos, que desde entonces estaban llenos de tristeza y una mirada vacía. George ya no hacía chistes ni rebosaba vida y juventud. Parecía muy mayor, como si hubiese envejecido unos años desde la muerte de Fred. La señora Weasley tampoco había vuelto a sonreír. Su ánimo, antes tan cariñoso y chispeante, ahora estaba mustio, como una flor seca. Todo el tiempo permanecía seria y decaída, casi enojada, y su humor se había vuelto muy voluble. La mesa en general también se había vuelto mucho más silenciosa que en otros tiempos. La casa de los Weasley ya no era la misma.

Ginny se sentó junto a Harry y tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa. Lo hacía a menudo, casi siempre, por alguna razón que Harry no entendía ni necesitaba entender. Sospechaba que era para sostenerse de algo, para no dejarse dominar por el ambiente de dolor que se cernía sobre la casa Weasley. Ella también había cambiado. Había madurado y había crecido, y se había vuelto reservada y silenciosa. Solo con él hablaba, a veces, de lo que sentía. Pero la mayoría del tiempo ni Harry sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza. El desayuno transcurrió casi en silencio, solo con algún comentario ocasional por parte de alguien. El señor Weasley leía el periódico y Ron hablaba en voz baja con Hermione, que había decidido quedarse un tiempo en casa, al menos hasta que pensara en una forma de devolverle la memoria a sus padres. Harry comió sus tostadas mirando a Ginny y sonríendole cada vez que ella le devolvía la mirada, intentando esperanzado de conseguir alguna muestra de alegría por su parte. Cuando iba por la última, la señora Weasley lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Harry, querido, ¿y tú que vas a hacer? -le preguntó. De pronto Harry se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban.

-¿Eh? -soltó, confundido.

Ron se echó a reír, meneando la cabeza.

-Creo que estabas demasiado absorto en Ginny como para notar que estábamos hablando de ti -dijo Hermione, con una risita.

Ginny se puso tan colorada como su pelo, y Harry se atragantó. Desvió la vista rápidamente al señor Weasley, pero este seguía oculto tras su periódico, como si fuera ajeno a todo aquello y no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

-Estábamos hablando de lo que harán los muchachos este año, ahora que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad -dijo tranquilamente la señora Weasley-. Hermione volverá a Hogwarts para rendir sus EXTASIS, y Ron volverá para hacer todo el último año. ¿Tú que harás?

-Eh...En realidad no lo he pensado -respondió Harry, algo incómodo.

-Pues deberías -lo riñó ella-, ya estamos en Abril y no puedes quedarte sin decidirlo para siempre.

-Lo pensaré en serio -prometió él.

La señora Weasley asintió.

-¿Y ya has pensado que más quieres hacer luego, Harry? -preguntó Charlie, que había decidido tomarse un año sabático de Rumania.

Harry meneó la cabeza, inseguro. Mil profesiones pasaron por su cabeza, y también el recuerdo de los folletos que les habían dado en sexto, pero ninguna parecía llamar especialmente su atención. Tuvo un momento de pánico al pensar que quizás no tuviera ningún tipo de vocación.

-Pues es obvio que debería ser Auror, ¿no? -respondió Ron por él.

Todos lo miraron. El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Ha vencido a Voldemort él solo y ha hecho cosas grandiosas. Cualquiera diría que es lo más coherente.

-No lo he hecho yo solo -se defendió Harry, pero una parte de él estuvo de acuerdo con Ron. Ser Auror era lo único que había llamado medianamente su atención cuando les dieran Orientación Vocacional, y si lo pensaba un poco si que parecía lo más coherente para él. Después de todo, se amoldaba muy bien tanto a sus capacidades como a su personalidad.

-Estoy segura de que a todo el Mundo Mágico le parecería una excelente decisión si decidieras hacerlo -comentó Hermione-. Es como... como lo que se esperaría de ti.

-Si, aunque no creo que fuera muy apasionante ahora que ya no hay magos tenebrosos -terció Ron.

Pero la señora Weasley les dirigió una mirada iracunda y dejó caer la tetera con fuerza sobre la mesa.

-¿Es que están todos locos o que? -chilló, furiosa, y todos la miraron asustados-. ¡Harry ya ha tenido suficiente de magos tenebrosos y esas tonterías! ¿Como pretenden que se meta en todo eso ahora que ya ha conseguido por fin un poco de paz, y a semejante precio? ¿Es que les parece divertido ser Auror? ¡Es algo muy peligroso!

Y levantándose ruidosamente de la mesa, se fue hecha una furia hacia el piso de arriba. Oyeron el portazo que dio al encerrarse en su habitación y vieron el polvo desprenderse del techo y caer en motas sobre la mesa. Todo quedó en silencio. Ron suspiró.

-Debí haberme callado -murmuró.

-No es tu culpa, Ron -le dijo Charlie-. Yo saqué el tema.

-Pero yo mencioné lo de que Harry fuera Auror.

-No tiene nada de malo -dijo este-. De hecho, creo que tienes razón. Yo también lo había pensado el año pasado. Es la única cosa a la que podría dedicarme.

Todos lo miraron con seriedad.

-El curso de ingreso no es nada sencillo y conseguir un buen puesto, menos aún -dijo el señor Weasley, apareciendo de pronto de detrás de su periódico. Lo dobló y le echó una mirada grave a Harry a través de sus gafas-. Molly está preocupada y teme por ti; has pasado por mucho, y también esta familia, y ya ha perdido un hijo. Pero ella no puede decidir por ti, ni nadie más. Si quieres ser Auror, si realmente es lo que deseas, podemos hablar con Kingsley. Él se hará cargo de todo. Estoy seguro de que no tendrías grandes dificultades para aprobar.

Harry lo miró y asintió despacio.

-Lo pensaré.

-¿Y tus estudios, Harry? -preguntó Hermione.

Harry suspiró. La verdad era que no tenía ningún deseo de volver a Hogwarts. Tras todo lo que había pasado, la idea de volver al castillo y seguir con un ritmo de vida de estudiante como antes se le hacía imposible. El solo pensar en Hogwarts sin Dumbledore y sin tantos de sus compañeros y conocidos, en volver a ver las zonas semiderruidas durante la batalla, o a recorrer los pasillos como si nada, le oprimía el corazón. No, Hogwarts no era el mismo, y él tampoco. No podía volver allí como si el último año no hubiera pasado. Sentía que era una etapa terminada para él.

-No lo creo -dijo pensando en voz alta, pero eso fue suficiente para que todos entendieran lo que quería decir.

-No te preocupes por eso -dijo el señor Weasley-. Hay muchos empleados del Ministerio que no terminaron sus estudios en Hogwarts. La vida se trata de las relaciones, no solo de los diplomas. Y tú tienes suficientes contactos y has hecho suficiente por todos como para que te deban lo que sea cuando lo quieras.

El desayuno finalizó allí. Nadie pudo probar bocado después de la ida de la señora Weasley, y de todos modos nadie tenía ya hambre. Ron y Hermione se fueron al Callejón Diagon a pasear y comprar algunas cosas que Hermione necesitaba, y los demás Weasley fueron a encargarse de sus propios asuntos. George se encerró también en su habitación, como hacía cada día desde la muerte de Fred. Solo bajaba al baño y a comer, y luego se pasaba todo el día allí, en silencio. Nadie sabía lo que hacía, pero tampoco nadie quería molestarlo; su dolor era demasiado grande e incomprensible como para entenderlo. De pronto, Ginny y Harry se quedaron solos en el comedor.

-¿Y nosotros? -le preguntó ella-. ¿Haremos algo, para variar?

-¿Que es lo que quieres hacer? -le preguntó Harry afablemente.

-Vamos afuera.

Tomados de las manos, salieron de la casa, saltaron la verja del patio y caminaron hasta una colina cercana. Allí, lejos de la vista de todos, se echaron bajo un nogal a disfrutar del sol que se colaba entre las ramas. Harry se sentó como indio y Ginny se acostó apoyando su rojiza cabeza en su regazo. Cerró los ojos y pareció que se dormía mientras Harry le acariciaba el pelo, pero en realidad estaba muy despierta.

-Todo se ha vuelto horrible desde que Fred no está -soltó entonces.

Harry sintió un retorcijón en el estómago.

-Mamá está loca y George parece un fantasma, y siento que en cualquier momento la casa estallará de tanta tensión.

-Solo necesitan tiempo -opinó Harry, sin saber muy bien que decir-. ¿Como estás tú?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Probablemente, si tú no estuvieras, estaría como mamá -respondió-. Creo que estoy como un poco de ambos. Desearía ser como papá, que se recupera tan rápido de todo y mantiene la compostura en cualquier situación.

-Tú eres muy fuerte, Ginny -dijo Harry, besándole la frente.

Ella suspiró y abrió sus grandes ojos. Se miraron un momento que pareció eterno.

-Quedate conmigo, Harry -pidió.

-No pienso irme a ningún lado -dijo él.

-No, no es eso -replicó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Yo tengo que terminar en Hogwarts y tú te irás a hacer tu curso de Auror y me quedaré sola. Por favor, no te vayas.

-Aún no lo he decidido.

-Sabes que lo harás. Ambos sabemos que es lo que quieres.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que Ginny lo conocía. Ella tenía razón: eso era lo que iba a pasar.

-Te escribiré todos los días -le prometió-. Iré a Hogsmeade a encontrarme contigo cuando les habiliten los fines de semana.

-Eso no es suficiente -protestó ella.

-Entonces me apareceré en la Sala Común de Griffindor a medianoche.

-Sabes que no puedes hacer eso -dijo ella, con un asomo de risa en la cara-. Los hechizos...

-Entonces usaré los pasadizos secretos y entraré en el castillo a escondidas -arriesgó él.

Ginny torció la cara.

-Están todos sellados -replicó.

-No todos... -dijo Harry, pensando en el cuadro de Ariana Dumbledore.

Ginny leyó un brillo perspicaz en sus ojos, y adivinó que se traía algo entre manos. Sonrió, satisfecha, y se incorporó para abrazarlo. Se fundieron en un cálido rejunte de brazos y se besaron con profundidad y con deseo. Justo cuando a Harry comenzaba a incendiársele el estómago, Ginny se apartó, y la estática que le corría por el cuerpo se rompió. El muchacho la miró jadeante, con los ojos brillantes.

-Entonces, te esperaré donde me digas -susurró.

-Te avisaré en las cartas -le prometió Harry, y la abrazó de vuelta-. Sabes que te echaré terriblemente de menos. Pero no será mucho tiempo.

-No, solo un año -ironizó ella.

Harry se echó a reir.

-Eres imposible -comentó.

Volvieron cuando el sol estaba cayendo y La Madriguera se alzaba en medio de un paisaje teñido de naranja y lila. Ambos tenían las mejillas coloradas y los labios hinchados de tanto besarse, y entraron en la casa firmemente tomados de las manos. La hallaron casi desierta, pues Ron y Hermione no habían vuelto, y el señor Weasley se había marchado al Ministerio, George seguía encerrado y Charlie había ido a visitar a Hagrid. Solo la señora Weasley estaba allí, sentada con semblante triste en su mullido sillón. Ginny le dirigió una mirada elocuente a Harry y lo soltó para ir a hacerle compañía. El muchacho, resignado, subió las escaleras hacia la habitación, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo en no dejar que el triste ambiente de la casa afectara su ánimo recién horneado con Ginny. Se tiró de boca sobre la cama y allí se quedó tendido, pensando en lo mucho que tendría que hacer para convencer a Aberforth de que le dejara usar el pasadizo de Ariana a su antojo.


End file.
